


A Good Shot

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [79]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bows & Arrows, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You didn't know what was wrong with Toothless, but you knew something was.





	A Good Shot

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**A Good Shot**

**For** **MuseAlpha23** ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **20**

**During the Second Movie**

*****************************

Hiccup was getting ready to go find Drago. You swung your quiver on and slipped on your bow.

"You know, you don't have to come with me," he reminded.

"I know, but who else is going to save your butt when you get into trouble," you joked, smiling.

"I don't get into that much trouble," he denied.

"Oh, of course not. It just follows you everywhere you go. Don't worry, I still love you."

He leaned over to kiss you. "I'd hope so, we are getting married soon."

"Yeah, took you long enough to propose, dragon boy."

"Back to that name, eh?"

"Oh, we never left it," you teased, kissing his chin and leaning back.

"We should get going. Can't wait around for Drago to come to us," he said, standing up. "Tooth-!" 

"Hic-" you started to turn just to have a hand cover your mouth. You were pulled back against Stoick, who was holding Hiccup with his other arm.

"Easy, dragons," he whispered. Toothless and (D/N), who had heard you both get cut off, had lowered their guards after seeing who it was.

Hiccup pulled away, and you were released.

"Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here?" Hiccup whisper yelled.

"The same way we're getting you out."

"We?" you quoted.

"Clear," Gobber appeared from an opening.

"Hiccup," you warned as you were lead down the corridor.

"I know. Dad! There's something you need to know!" he tried.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way."

"This isn't an on-the-way kind of update, actually."

"I've heard enough, Hiccup."

"It's more of the earth-shattering development variety," you added.

"Yeah, just add it to the pile," he huffed.

"Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like, I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so-"

As soon as Gobber saw what around the corner, he stumbled back and walked passed Stoick, patting his friend's shoulder. "Uh, you might want to take this one." He plopped down on a rock. "Oh, boy."

Stoick pulled out his sword with an agitated sigh.

"Dad, can you put the sword away, please?"

*****************

After watching his parents dance, Hiccup took you to the edge of the room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. He recognized the look in your eyes. You missed the time when you watched your parents dance to that song in your living room, remembering their youth.

"Yeah, I'm fine," you smiled. "Promise."

He wiped a happy tear from your eye and pecked your lips. "Don't worry, one day, that'll be us." He twirled you around and hugged you from behind. Your quiver made it a bit awkward, but Hiccup had dealt with its presence enough to ignore or work around it. "In unconditional love, dancing and singing, with love and happiness floating through the air."

You smiled, easily imagining it. You giggled at the thought. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"It'll be perfect," he promised.

You beamed, "I know it will. Everything will be fine as long as you're with me."

He linked your fingers together and promised, "Forever, mi'lady." You shared another kiss. He suddenly used his other hand and it appeared in front of you. "You've shot my heart, (Y/ N), and I will die if you ever pull it away."

You laughed at his cheesiness, looking up at him. "You've said that before."

"Well, it's true."

"Hiccup, (Y/ N), food is ready!" Stoick called. You turned around to see Gobber spit out his first bite and dump the rest in his dragon's mouth. You smiled, wearily. Gobber would eat anything, but not Valka's cooking? How bad was it?

"O- Okay."

*****************

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, noticing the dragons' distress. He had caught everyone's attention in time to see swarms of dragons fly by. "What's happening?"

"How am I supposed to know? But I don't think it's good," you answered. "(D/N)!" You didn't waste a second in following the other dragons, leaving Hiccup and the others behind.

The others caught up a minute later, and the battle had already started. Armored dragons fought the dragons from the sanctuary, who didn't have any armor.

"Now that's just cheating. Let's even up the odds, eh, (D/N)?" You managed to take down a few armored dragons, freeing a few trapped dragons in between. Somewhere in the battle, Astrid and the rest of the gang flew out of the traps and helped in the battle.

You weren't able to chat right away, but you eventually caught up with Astrid, who was flying with Eret son of Eret from the dragon trapper ship.

"He's with us now?" you asked.

"I think!" he called, uncertain of his flying.

"He's in," Astrid clarified. "He just needs to practice flying. Lean right, Eret!" she suddenly shouted. You dodged a catapult before catching back up with Astrid.

Suddenly, another Bewilderbeast rose from under Drago's ships.

"What is that?" gasped Astrid.

"Another one? It's a Bewilderbeast, like that dragon," you explained, pointing to the king of all dragons. "But that one's the alpha or king of all dragons. Oh no, I bet Drago is going to make them fight."

"What should we do?"

"I don't think there's anything we can do other than keep freeing the dragons."

"Okay," she said, diving to dodge another catapult.

"Well, good luck!" you wished before flying off. You kept a close eye on the fight between the two Bewilderbeast. You paused your fight as the king Bewilderbeast was knocked over. You rushed to do something, but before you could, he was killed by Drago's Bewilderbeast.

"No."

Almost immediately after the battle between the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup landed in front of Drago. You kept close by in case anything went wrong, since there was almost always trouble with Hiccup around.

And sure enough, you recognized the screech of a Night Fury and turned to hear Hiccup beg, "Toothless! Snap out of it!" as he backed away. You didn't know what was wrong with Toothless, but you knew something was. "Stop! Stop it!" he tried some more.

You flew (D/N) closer and jumped off, sprinting for Hiccup. "Keep fighting, (D/N)," you told your dragon, and she took off. You hadn't landed too far away, so you quickly made it to Hiccup.

Hiccup spotted you in his peripheral vision and looked up. "(Y/ N)! No!"

Pulling up your bow and arrow, you took a quick shot at Drago, his back turned towards y'all. You didn't check to make sure your arrow shot him. You kept running towards Hiccup.

"Toothless, stop!" He glanced back up at you. "(Y/ N), no-" but he was too late. He was shoved to the side at the exact moment his dragon fired.

It took a few moments for Hiccup to realize what happened, but when he did, he rushed over to you. "(Y/ N), please no. Please. Please!" He hysterically shoved the heavy pieces of ice off of your body. He lifted your torso into his arms.

His parents arrived, out of breath but still worried. Valka tried to pry you out of his arms, but Hiccup fought back.

"Son," his dad said.

Hiccup looked up to his father, who was also crying. Reluctantly, he let his mother pry you just far enough away to lay her ear to your silent chest. She looked up at her son with a grave expression, and Hiccup lost it.

"No. No! No! She can't be- you can't be! Wake up! (Y/ N), love, wake up! Please-!" He sobbed. He felt his father's hand rest upon his shoulder, and he welcomed his mother's embrace.

The battlefield quieted as the rest of the gang arrived, taking in the mournful scene. All of Hiccup's friends knew how madly in love Hiccup and (Y/ N) were, and they could only imagine how hard this was for their friend. Even Eret son of Eret could tell how much you meant to the crying boy.

Toothless, now out of his daze, crept up to you, confused. His fuzzy memories weren't helping either. He nudged your hand.  _Are you okay?_  he purred, not that anyone understood.

"No! Get away from her!" shouted Hiccup, shoving and swatting Toothless away. Toothless recoiled, slightly confused but very much hurt. Hiccup had never been mad at him before. Never. "Get out of here!" Hiccup's harsh words wounded Toothless deeply. Not knowing what else to do, Toothless backed off.

"It's not his fault. You know that," his mother consulted. "Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things."

"But, (Y/ N)," he managed to say before bursting into tears.

An unwanted figure staggered closer but fell before he could reach the group of loved ones. "You- you stupid girl." Drago coughed up blood, dropping his head to reveal your arrow sticking out of his back, right where his heart laid. Everyone waited for him to try to get up, but he never moved again.

More tears fell down Hiccup's face. "(Y/ N) did it. She was always such a good shot, and she stopped Drago. She saved us- all." His voice broke, and he had no more words to say. "Toothless!" he wept. Toothless eagerly stepped forward to comfort his best friend. Hiccup let out a pained cry as he wept, "She- saved us- all."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
